battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
South China Sea
South China Sea is the third mission featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It revolves around the members of Tombstone Squad as they engage against Chinese forces on the USS Titan. The main objective is to escape the stricken carrier to the USS Valkyrie. Characters *Captain Garrison *Laszlo Kovic (KIA) *Daniel Recker (playable) *Kimble "Irish" Graves *Clayton "Pac" Pakowski *Huang Shuyi Walkthrough Introduction The introduction cutscene begins with the display of the refugee boats sailing towards the USS Valkyrie and several angles of the Seventh Fleet, along with a voiceover of Captain Garrison speaking with a doctor. The doctor asks for a number on how many refugees has come aboard. Garrison gives a guess of three hundred fifty to four hundred coming aboard. The doctor then asks about her request for assistance, to Garrison saying that she'll have to make do, and that the USS Titan will be able to help when the Valkyrie meets with them. The doctor continues to state her opinion on the situation; expressing her belief that it was good to take them aboard. Garrison thanks her, and the cutscene ends. Briefing Recker wakes up in what is presumably his bunk aboard the Valkyrie. While he is orienting himself, another unnamed Marine in his own bunk is trying to get Recker's attention. When he finally does, he says how he was "thrashing about". He asks if it was a bad dream, and continues to inform Recker of the sleep rotation in ten minutes. He expresses his amazement of how Recker was able to sleep after what he did in Shanghai. He than complains about the heat, as a result of the EMP. When Recker is about to leave, the Marine says that Irish "swam by", but didn't want to wake Recker. Recker than makes his way throughout the Valkyrie in search of Pac and Irish, passing many sailors and Marines doing mundane tasks, such as scanner inspections, electricity maintenance planning, and even some uniformed Marines at overwatch posts in conversation about their personal effects from the blast. When Recker finally finds Pac, the latter is telling Hannah the directions to the medical bay. Two Marines briefly stop Hannah at the door, but Pac quickly commands them to let her through. Hannah than tries to inspect her husband, but the doctor already with him also stops her. Hannah convinces her to assist, saying she has a medical degree. Recker and Pac continue to find Irish along the way to Garrison. They find Irish giving Chen's daughter an apple. The trio continue, while Irish and Pac have a conversation regarding Irish's actions in Shanghai. During their dialogue, an alarm suddenly goes off, and Tombstone rush topside, where they discover the Titan recently attacked and smoking. After a couple moments of looking on, Captain Garrison emerges, calling for Tombstone. They meet with him inside, where he briefs them of the situation and order them to investigate ship. He also informs them of agent Kovic taking over as squad leader. Tombstone is given a RHIB, and they ride to the Titan. Voyage Recorder Along the way, Kovic tells Tombstone of the objective, the Titan's voyage recorder. Because the ship was out of range of the EMP blast, their electronics would be unaffected, and important information is held on its voyage recorder. They enter through a hole opened by a Chinese anti-ship missile. Collectibles *The Carcharodon Dog Tag is found in the room to the right of the men working on the stepladder. It is located above the head of the bunk on the right. *The P90 is located opposite of Hatch G-46. After heading up the stairs labeled "G Hatches" with the squad, to the left is Hatch J-37. The P90 is on a white crate near the hatch. *When swimming through the vessel, the Lord Of The Waves Dog Tag can be found to the left of the white door just past the flames. *After jumping onto the deck after the vessel splits in two, the trench to the left houses the U-100 MK5. The LMG is leaned against a small wall on the southeast end. *The SPAS-12 is located in the front-most V-22 Osprey in the hangar on the USS Valkyrie. It is propped up against the seats on the left. *The Agent Kovic Dog Tag is located in a crashed helicopter on the USS Valkyrie's deck. After exiting the med-bay up the stairs, the crashed helicopter is located to the right. The tag is hanging from the helicopter's cockpit frame. Trivia *This mission was originally known as "Angry Sea" as seen in the respective trailer, Battlefield 4: "Angry Sea" E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer. *In the introduction cutscene, the rest of the Seventh Fleet can be seen with the USS Valkyrie. It is never known if they had also taken in any refugees, or if they could assist the Valkyrie. This was presumably because of the EMP. *Early in the mission a conversation can be heard between several engineers discussing repairs to the ship. Throughout the discussion two of the men present are identified as "Stamper" and "Underwood," a possible reference to the TV series "House of Cards" and the characters of "Doug Stamper" and "Frank Underwood." *After going through the second opening door from the beginning of the level, there is a closed door to the left with a "Hazardous Noise" label on it. Standing near it will produce the sound of a woman laughing. *While piloting the RHIB to the USS Titan, if the player looks to the right of the boat, they can see a swordfish jumping out of the water for a short period of time. *Whilst in the RHIB to the Titan, an AH-6 Little Bird can be seen flying above them. Once Tombstone enters the ship however, the helicopter is not seen again. This helicopter is most likely only in the South China Sea mission to guide the player around the right of the Titan. *When searching for Hatch G-46, Pac and Irish will complain about not finding it, where Pac even questions if there was another possible route. Irish asks Pac why he wasn't briefed on the layout of the ship because Pac is "good with maps." *A brief shot of this mission can be seen in the Fishing in Baku trailer when Recker is swimming underwater. However, it depicts him with Oakley gloves identical to that of Henry Blackburn and a dead Marine that looks extremely similar to Steve Campo. *It is possible to get trapped on this level. When you leave the trapped sailors behind, if you go back to the hatch, a checkpoint will save right ''behind '' the next access hatch. If you die, you will get spawned behind the door, with no way out. *After arriving back on the Valkyrie via patrol boat, two of the marines on the well deck use the face model of Quinton Cole from Battlefield 3. *Occasionally, when initially picking up the SPAS-12 Collectible, it may not have any camo or iron sight at all. The Laser/Light Combo can make a makeshift red dot. *When the squad is tending to Kovic as he dies, the player can vault over them. *When climbing the ladder directly behind Irish after Kovic is dead, Irish can act as a springboard as he picks his feet up from the rungs (and into the player's face). This automatically launches Recker over 220 meters away from the squad and into the water. Angry Sea 1.jpg|Recker armed with a Saiga shotgun. Angry Sea 2.jpg|Pac providing suppressive fire. Angry Sea 3.jpg|Kovic firing upon enemy combatants. Angry Sea 4.jpg|Pac taking aim. Walkthrough Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 4